The Warrior from Another Dimension
by Arttailfox021
Summary: Ryuga accidently get transported another deminsion in time and finds himself in a samurai age time in japan. Not only that, Ryuga has also semmed to turn into a rouge samurai and must find a way to bet back home. Rated T for violence and blood
1. Prologue: Enter the temple

Ryuga was wandering aound some ancient ruins one day ,thinking about his past battles. He thought about the time at Battle Bladers, the World Tournamrnt,the battle with Nemesis. Ryuga sighed. "Man, I've been going through soo much I just get exausted just thinking about it." Ryuga then sat down in a large piece of stone to rest. He had been traveling around these lands, training for a while now and was getting a little tired. He looked around in curiousity . He had heard stories that these ruins contained some sort of secret and ryuga was getting very curious about it. "Hm, I wonder if that secret has anything to do with a beyblade's power?" said Ryuga as a small smirk came across his face. He sat on the stone and thought about if he should investigate or not. "Ah, what the heck! I've got some time to kill. Besides, it could be intreresting." He then went to the biggest part of the ruins which Ryuga speculated the the main part.

After many hours of roaming through the narrow pathways, he came across a room and in the middle had a small and peticular object on it. Ryuga then went closer to the object and looked at it very closely.

He gazed at it for a very long time. " Must be some sort of puzzle." said Ryuga. On the puzzle where a lot of ancient switches and movable stone pieces. Ryuga tried to figure the puzzle for hours but was having little to no luck. " Grahh! Why won't this work?" growled Ryuga in frustration. " Ryuto makes this look easy" he said with a scowl. Ryuga was about to give up when he realised the moving stones were beginning to make a picture. "Huh? Wait..that's it!" After Ryuga realised this, it only took a few more minutes for him to complete it. "Almost got it." said Ryuga. Suddenly something clicked. "Got it!" he said. After that the room started rumbleing and a secret staircase appeared. " Oh, great." said Ryuga in a sarcastic voice. " More walking."

He got to the end of the stairs and then saw a gigantic room and in the center was a paltform. Ryuga was a little shocked to find a room this big underground. He stepped up on the platform and saw that in the middle, there was a hole. Big enough to put his beyblade in. As he took out his bey, he looked at it and them looked at the hole. "Hm..I wonder." Ryuga mumbled to himself. He then put his beyblade in the hole turned it to the right, stepped back and waited to see if something would happen. Then the whole room stared to shake. It was soo intense, Ryuga coulde barely keep his footing. He looked up at the platform and saw that his bey was beginning to glow and not in it's usual way. It semmed to glow a white and blue colored light. He began to worry about his and was starting to go get it but before he could the light cam out of the bey and was hovering in the air and was starting to get to get bigger. "OhMAN!" Ryuga screamed. He grabbed his bey and ran to the secret door that he came in only to find his closing. Ryuga tried to get to the door befor it closed but it was to late. "I'll just blow the door open!" He tried to put his bey on his launcher but the room was still shaing and he lost his balance and fell. "AHH! DARN IT!" Ryuga was begining to panic. He grabbed his bey and turned around and saw the light got big real fast and was inches away from him. Ryuga tried to run but there was no escape. Finally, as soon as the light touched him, something strange looked down on his leg where the light touched him and saw he he,himself was dissapearing. Ryuga screamed "AAAAHHHHH! Wh-what's happening to me?" Then, the light then began to reach him and then was absorbed by the light and then the light quickly shrunk into a smal ball of light and then dissappeared. Leaving the room quiet as it stopped shaking.


	2. Chapter 2: New world

**Ugh this tok soo long but I'm happy with it! please review**

* * *

><p>In another world in time, a large group of men were traveling by both horse and by foot were passing were going through a pathway by the side of a mountain. The men were samurai and they seemed to be carrying and guarding some sort of chest. One of the men carrying the chest was starting to slow down and holding the others up.<p>

"Don't slow down now men!" yelled one of the older soldiers. "Were almost at your checkpoint for the day and we can't afford to waste time!"

"Y-Yes sir" said the younger soldier, now picking up his pace.

As they continued to move forward, they realized that something was not right.

"Um, sir." said one of the men.

"Yes, I know." said the head soldier in a quite tone.

The general rose up his hand and all of the other samurais soldier then made another signal and all of the samurai suddenly were on guard. They realized that they were being watched. All was quiet on the pathway. Not even the birds were flying in the sky. The samurai were standing still, as if they were waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, shadowy figures appeared out of the brushes and threw what seemed to be knives at the samurai.

The samurai that got hit cried out in agony for he was struck in the throat. "Bandits!" cried one of the samurai.

"Quickly!" said the soldier. "We can't let them take that chest!"

The samurai tried to get to the chest but the number of bandits was increasing by a rapid rate and started to overpower the samurai. There seemed to be more bandits than samurai. One of thesamurai tried to get close to the chest but the bandits got to it before he could.

"NO!" said the then felt a stab through his stomach and fell to the ground.

The bandits laughed and gathered around the chest. "Ha, ha, ha! This is all ours now!" said one of the bandits. The large group of bandits thentook the chest and retreated back into the forest leaving the samurai alone and wounded. Some of the samurai were able to get up.

"Hurry, everyone!"said the lead samurai. "We must not let them get away! The royal family is counting on us." The samurai yelled in agreement and then, those who were stillable to fight charged into the forest.

Meanwhile, in a seemingly blank and empty space, Ryuga laid in the middle of the void. His body just seemed to be just floating and he also seemed to beunconscious due to the incident the temple. However, it only took a few minutes before he began to regain conscious. Ryuga's eyes then flickered open as he started to groan. "Oh, man. W-what happened?" He then remembered what happened back at the temple. "Oh yeah, that light seemed to absorb me,though I still seem to be alive..." Ryuga then twitched in pain and touched his head. He was very dizzy due to what happened and his head was pain lasted only for a few minutes though. When the pain and dizziness subsided, Ryuga then looked around trying to figure out where he was. "What kind of place is this?" Ryuga thought to himself. "This looks like...something out of the freaking twilight zone!" Ryuga tried to move around but when he tried, he just keeping spinning around. He then realized that he was floating in there and he did not like this at all. The feeling of just floating in the airwithout his feet on the ground always made him feel nauseous. So much so that it made him a little sick to his stomach.

Ryuga then remembered something,his beyblade. Where was it? Did it manage to arrive with him or was it destroyed by the strange light? He franticly looked around for his beyblade and thesaw it about a few inches from him. Ryuga them sighed with relief and he reached to his bey and grabbed it for it was not too far for him to reach or looked at his bey and sighed. "Okay. How in the world am I going to get out of here?" Ryuga thought to himself. He thought if he didn't get out of this place soon, he'd go , Ryuga heard a loud boom coming from behind him. It was so loud that it had him jump a little. When he turned around saw a small black vortexabout 10 feet from him. "What in the..." thought Ryuga. Then, he soon realized that the vortex was slowly sucking him in. Ryuga screamed. He tried to getaway but it was no use. He then soon realized that his bey was starting to glow. It began to glow even brighter and then something else very strange. The bey also began to start to change its shape. Ryuga was both shocked and confused at this. What was the most confusing forRyuga was what the bey was turning into. It wasn't turning into another bey form, but it seemed to be turning into a sword. A samurai sword. While Ryugawas distracted by this, he then began to realize that the vortex had almost consumed him. "Aaaah! Not again!" screamed Ryuga as the vortex sucked him and then disappeared.

Back in the world of the samurai, the bandits were sprinting quickly through the forest, carrying the chest with them. They seemed to be laughing.

"With this much loot, we'll be able to live the high life for a while." said one of the bandits.

"Don't get too cocky, Busujima." said another bandit. "We still have to give the boss his share."

Busujima frowned and then the nodded reluctantly in agreement. "How much longer till we meet up with the others anyway?" he said.

"Not long now." said the other bandit. "We just have to go over this small mountain and then we'll be there. Now hurry up! By the look of those clouds,there's going to be a really bad storm coming soon."

The bandit then picked up their pace. Then, up in the stormy clouds strange lightning was coming out of it. Some of the bandits noticed this and were getting a little concerned. Busujima was getting a little nervous because of this. Suddenly, out of the strange lightning a large, white, firey, ball came out of the clouds and was heading straight for the bandits. They started to panic but one of the bandits, named Tobio saw or rather heard something very strange about the fire ball. It seemed to be screaming and not some otherworldly scream, a very human likescream. However even if he did realize this, Tobio still knew he still knew he had to duck for cover unless he wanted to get burned to a crisp. So he hid behind the trees for cover. When the fireball came to the forest, hit the trees and bounced from the trees back and forth leaving burn marks on the trees. It finally landed in the middle of the pathway leaving behind a large hole where it skid. The bandits looked at the fireball as it landed but at a distance. They were mumbling to each other, trying to figure out what it was.

Once the fire subsided, what the bandits saw shocked them. What appeared out of thefireball was a person. A young man, one like they have never seen before. He was young with white hair and with a red streak in his hair. It was Ryuga; however the bandits did not know who he was. A few bandits, as well as Tobio, came up to Ryuga to check him out too see what was really going on. They realized that he was unconscious and also saw a strange samurai sword lying beside him.

"I-is he one of those samurai guards we saw earlier?" said one of the bandits in a scared tone.

"No, I doubt it." said Tobio. "Besides, his clothing is different and..._really _strange." Tobio also saw something else, Ryuga's headgear and brace. "Hey, look at this!" said Tobio as he pointed to Ryuga's head gear and brace.

"Is that…._real _gold?" said the other bandit with a gleam in his eyes.

"It has to be. Feel how heavy it is." said another bandit as he lifted Ryuga's arm.

The other bandit did what he said and realized he was right.

Tobio then got an idea. "Hey, let's steal it." he said.

"Yeah!" said both bandits.

"Hurry then, help me get this off before he wakes up." said Tobio.

They got Ryuga's head band off but they were having trouble getting his gauntlet off his arm. Tobio growled in frustration. "How does this come off?" he said while tugging Ryuga's arm.

Then, without the bandits knowing it, Ryuga was starting to wake up. "Ugh, w-what the.." said Ryuga in a very quite tone. It was so quiet that the bandits couldn't hear him. It was also because he was soo tired. It only took Ryuga a couple of minutes to realize they were stealing from him after he saw them take his gauntlet off his arm. Ryuga's eyes then shot completely open. "HEYY!" screamed Ryuga as he got up. "What do think you're doing?" The bandits jumped when they realized this and then quickly began to run off. " Hey, g-get back here!" Ryuga screamed. He tried to get up and chase after them but he was too exhausted to stand on his feat.

"Hey! What about his samurai sword!" said one of the bandits as they were fleeing.

"Ah, forget it." said Tobio. "These golden wear of his are more valuable." The bandits were almost gone when some of them dropped the chest and the treasures fell out. "IDIOTS!" yelled Tobio. They picked up what they could and ran off, leaving some treasure behind on the ground. The samurai finally came up to where Ryuga was and saw the treasure on the ground.

"HALT, BANDIT!" yelled the lead samurai.

Ryuga turned around and was both shocked and confused by what was going on. "_Oh, great_." thought Ryuga. "This just keeps getting better and better


	3. Chapter 3: In Deep Water

Hey Everyone. Sorry the latese chaper is a little late I've been busy.

* * *

><p>"Ha! We've finally caught you! You little bandit!" said one of the samurai.<p>

They surrounded Ryuga with their blades pointed at his face.

"No use running, bandit." said another samurai. "We have you surrounded."

Ryuga looked confused about what was going on. "Um…What are you-" then one of the samurai stuck his blade inches from Ryuga's throat.

"Don't try any tricks on us!" said one of the samurai. "We know you're type."

Ryuga was looking at the samurai with a calmer but still puzzled expression. "Look." said Ryuga as he pushed the blade away from his throat. "I don't know what going on here but why are u guys in those samurai costumes? What? Are you going to some sort of otaku convention or something?"

" Costumes?" said another samurai in anger. "How dare you! We _are _true samurai!"

Ryuga then started to laugh hard. "Right." said Ryuga in a sarcastic voice but was still had laughter in his voice. "If you guys are real samurais, then I must be the king of flipping France!" Ryuga continued to laugh and this was starting to get the samurai really irritated.

"That's IT!" shouted one of the samurai. "I can't take this anymore!" The samurai readied his blade and was about to pierce Ryuga. Ryuga then started to panic.

"What's going on here?" said a voice. The samurai turned around and saw that it was the lead samurai. "Why have you men stopped running?" he said as he approached them.

"Sir!" said one of the samurai. "We believe we've caught one of the bandits."

The lead samurai was pleased with this and went over to see Ryuga. When he saw him, the lead samurai looked puzzled. "You're and oddly dressed bandit aren't you?" he said while looking at Ryuga's outfit.

"Bandit?" said Ryuga confused. "Whoa, whoa pal. They're must be a misunderstanding! I-I'm not a bandit."

"Lair! said one of the samurai, sticking his sword to Ryuga's throat but the leader told him to stand down.

"Hm. if you say that you're not a bandit then please tell us, why are you here." said the leader.

This caused Ryuga to worry. He knew that if he told them what happened and how he got here, they would never believe him but he also knew that it was his only chance. So Ryuga told them about the temple and how that bright light brought him here and told him about his beyblade and how it turned into the samurai sword and he even showed it to them. After his explanation, Ryuga just waited for their reply. The after a few minutes, they started laughing at him and his story.

"You don't believe that we're real samurai and yet you want us to believe _that_ story?" said one of the samurai laughing his head off. "I never expected a bandit to have this sense of humor."

"It's not a joke!" said Ryuga "Look, I know it sounds crazy but that's what really happened and I'm not a bandit!"

"Really?" said the lead samurai.

"Yes!" said Ryuga. "It's the truth, I swear! Those bandits even took something from me as well."

"Wait. Are you saying that you saw them?" said the lead samurai. This got all of the samurai's attention.

"Y-Yeah!" said Ryuga thinking that if he gave them information he'll be able to get out of here. "They went down this path though I'm not sure where they were going exactly."

The leader samurai then stepped back and thought. "Tezuka!" he said.

One samurai jumped. It was Tezuka. "Yes sir?" said Tezuka.

The lead samurai told him to come here. "Take half of our men to the direction in which this young man has said the bandits have gone." he said Tezuka did what he was told and took some of the men with him. "And as for everyone else…" continued the leader. "You will come with me and take this young man back to the royal city...and tie his hands up as well."

Ryuga sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you. I…wait…WHAT?" Before Ryuga could do anything they grabbed his hands and wound them up tight with a rope. "W-what? I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" Ryuga said both confused and angered.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, boy!" said the leader "You're not innocent yet. Now, come on." Ryuga made a quiet and low growl as the samurai tugged him away through the forest.

Meanwhile, back at the forest, the bandits arrived at their meeting location. They were very tired as they sat down to catch their breath.

"Finally, we made it." said Tobio. They finished their job and now all they had to do was wait for the others. Hours went by.

"Where the heck are they?" said Busujima getting very annoyed.

"They'll be here." said Tobio.

Busujima started to think. "Wh-what if that strange samurai got them!"

"Don't be ridiculous Busujima." said Tobio. "You saw how injured that guy was. He couldn't even get up let alone chase us." Busujima nodded.

"You guys are late!" said a sudden and raspy voice. The two jumped and then turned around to see who it was. Who they saw was a skinny young man with red hair and yellow streaks and he had these things that looked like snake eyes.

"Oh, Reji its you." said Busujima with a sigh.

"What took you guys so long?" Reiji said with an irritated tone. Tobio then explained the heist and their encounter with Ryuga. "IDIOTS!" screamed Reji. Busujima and Tobio looked shocked. "Don't you know that we are not allowed to let witnesses live. He could give out our location!" continued Reji the gang looked terrified at Reji's expression. "Find him ad take him down!" He demanded.

"But- Um, we-" said Tobio.

"Aw forget it!" said Reji. "I'll do it myself! I'll be back and DON'T think you guys are going to get off easy with the boss on this." Reji got up to get some things, leaving the other bandits terrified in thought.

* * *

><p>Ooh~ Ryuga in a little bind.<p>

Sorry if this chapter was a little too short. Please review


	4. Chapter 4: Rest amd Memories

It had been about 5 days since the samurai captured Ryuga and they were just about to rest for the night. They were about to cook some food for dinner and Ryuga was sitting a few way from them. One of the samurai was near Ryuga to make sure he didn't do anything clever. Ryuga could smell some of the food cooking. The smell itself was enough to make his stomach growl. For the past few days the samurai have been feeding Ryuga, but not by much, only their leftovers. It never was enough to fill him up which was a problem since he was forced to walk all day. Ryuga was starting to get up but the samurai on guard flickered his blade at him.

"Don't even think about it." the samurai said in a low voice. Ryuga growled and sat back down. "Be patient boy." the samurai continued. "You'll get your share after the others are finished."

"Will you stop calling me "Boy"?" Ryuga yelled "I told you me name is Ryuga!"

The samurai just looked at him. "Odd name for a bandit." he said.

Ryuga was starting to get real irritated about this whole bandit thing. "How many times do I have to tell you" Ryuga said in a growl that was turning into a yell. " I am NOT a bandit! And what do you mean my name is weird!"

A samurai threw a small rock at Ryuga. "Keep it down or you won't get any food tonight!" he hollered.

Ryuga's stomach growled loudly again and he then sat down and groaned. "_If only I had my be- I mean sword I could get out of here." _Ryuga thought. When the samurai tied him up they convescatied his sword."_No, what are you thinking!"_ he continued. "_Even if I somehow managed to get out of here, where would I go? Not to mention I don't even know where I am." _ Ryuga let out a long sigh then his stomach growled again. Lucky for him the samurai were done with their dinner. They then gave him their leftovers for Ryuga to eat. Ryuga looked at the food. "_Same amount as always." _Ryuga thought.

"What's the matter boy?" said the samurai. "Are you not hungry?"

Ryuga growled. He hated to be called "Boy". Ryuga gave the samurai an angry look and then began to eat the leftovers but it was difficult for Ryuga because his hands were tied up so he had to jab the food with just of his chopsticks and had to put it in his mouth in an awkward position. What he couldn't pick up with his chopsticks he had to pick the wooden box that it was in and pour it into his mouth which also was hard to do with his hands tied up. The samurai was watching this and smirked. He must have thought that this was funny. Ryuga looked at the samurai back in anger.

"You find something amusing?" Ryuga said a low growl.

The samurai was silent. " Just eat your food ,boy." he then said.

Ryuga had just about enough with this guy calling him "Boy". "Listen pal!" Ryuga said in a roar. "I don't care if I'm tied up if you want to say something to me then just come on out and say it!"

The samurai just chuckled. "I don't need to. You do a good job of embarrassing yourself on your own."

This just angered Ryuga even further. He was now on his feet with his eyes burned with anger. "Why you SON OF A-!" Ryuga yelled. He was about to attack the samurai but the he remembered that the samurai was armed and that he had nothing to defend himself against him since the samurai took away Ryuga's "sword". Ryuga the stopped and just glared at the samurai. Then a couple of samurai who were by the campfire turned around after overhearing Ryuga yelling.

"Is there a problem over there Matsuhara?" one of the older samurai yelled.

The samurai looked at Ryuga. "Oh, it nothing." he said. "Right "_BOY"?" _Ryuga gave him a death glare but the just sat back down and continued eating angrily. Matsuhara made a small laugh.

After Ryuga finished eating he laid his back up against a tree and looked up at the clear starry sky. All the samurai were now asleep,including Matsuhara. A lot of thoughts flooded Ryuga's mind like how did this happen and why or here was he exactly and how was he going to get home? He then saw the constellations in the night sky and recalled all of his adventures and battles with Ginga, Kenta and all the others. Ryuga wondered if he would ever see them again or if he was able to get back home. He also thought about Kenta and when he did he made as soft chuckle. Ryuga already disappeared one and it made Kenta worry to death and Ryuga wondered how Kenta would react when he found out he was missing.

After a few hours of star gazing, Ryuga was starting to get a little sleepy. He then let out a sigh. "I hope that these guys will let me go soon" he muttered. "Or else I'm going to be in hot water." Ryuga the laid back on the tree and closed his eyes and went to in the woods, the small group of samurai that were sent to look for the escaped bandits were resting as well.

"Graagh! This is stupid!" growled one of the samurai. "Why are we still looking for these guys who we got information from who could be _one _of the bandits?" "

"Captain Yamato wouldn't send us out looking for these bandits if he wasn't sure that the boy was telling the truth." replied Tezuka.

The other samurai nodded. "It's just that the guy is so strange though." said the other samurai. "With that story he told and he unusual outfit..It just doesn't add up."

While the samurai were talking a shadowy figure was lurking up behind them with a blade in his hand. He was right behind them and he overheard their conversation.

"I wonder" said another samurai "What if that guy was innocent? I mean I've seen a lot of bandits in my time and I've never seen one like him."

"That's because he's not!" said a crazed voice from behind the samurai.

All the samurai jumped at their feet getting ready for battle but some did get up far enough. With a few quick slashes to their bodies, they laid on the ground dead. The mysterious figure then came out of the brush, revealing to be Reji.

Tezuka look in shocked "Wait...Y-You're-."

Reji then attacked the samurai with crazed laughter. The night air was then filled the sounds of metal clashing and shouting

* * *

><p>Please Review. LOL. Ryuga better control that temper of his<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

The next morning, the samurai then continued their journey to the city with Ryuga. While they were walking, Ryuga has a lot on his mind from last night. He realized now that this whole thing was a dream and that it was real. However, that didn't stop him from thinking how he was going to get back. "

Hey!" said Ryuga to the samurai in front of him as they continued walking.

"Yes?" said the samurai.

"Um, how long until we get to this city of yours." said Ryuga.

The samurai raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that? Considering the situation you are in, little bandit." he asked

Ryuga got a little irritated. "I'm not a-" Ryuga then just sighed. He knew that at the moment he didn't have any physical proof for his innocence. "The reason I asked is because I'm getting sick and tired of walking." he continued.

The samurai chuckled at Ryuga's response which Ryuga couldn't quite understand why. "We should be there by noon today." the samurai finally said.

Ryuga then nodded. "So, what kind of city is this place anyway?" he asked the samurai.

The samurai just looked at him. "It is called Sayuri city. That's all I can tell you. "he said. Ryuga nodded and continued walking

Meanwhile, back in the forest, a few if the samurai were running from the attack from last night.

"Quick, everyone! We must tell the captain." yelled one of the samurai.

Their bodies were covered in blood and they seemed to be wounded. They finally found cover and hid. "D-Did we lose him?" said one of the younger samurai, heavy in breath.

"I think so." said the lead samurai. But before they could relax, they heard quick rustling in the trees. "That Reiji does not know when to quit." the lead samurai growled. "Muromasa." he said.

One samurai stepped up. "Yes, sir?"said the man.

"While we hold off Reiji, I want you to go the others and warn them about what is going on. Send the message my letter by hawk if you are not able to make it in time." said the lead samurai. Muromasa nodded and waited for the signal which he didn't have to wait for long. Reiji came in a blink of an eye. "ATTACK!" yelled the lead samurai. They all but Muromasa charged at Reiji.

Reiji laughed. "Well, this should be fun" he said.

"GO! NOW!" said the leader and Muromasa ran to the others as fast as he could, leaving behind his comrades.

"Good luck everyone." Muromasa said. "Please make it back."

Ryuga and the samurai finally made it to the gates of the city. Ryuga was in awe by the gates itself. They were covered in dazzling colors. "_This must be a high class city"_ Ryuga thought.

They entered the city and immediately there was a crowd. Ryuga didn't like this but he bore through it until he went to the palace. The samurai entered the palace and kneeled down at the emperor.

"Greetings, your majesty." said all the samurai in unison.

The Emperor lifted up his hand in response. "My soldiers" He said. "What is going on? Why is it that I see a young man before me and not the royal family jewels?"

The samurai named Sadaharu bowed in forgiveness. "Lord, Hasama!" he said. "We have lost the treasure to a group of bandits. We captured this boy and we also believe he is either one of the bandits or saw them get away." The Emperor glared at Ryuga but said nothing.

Ryuga had just about enough of this. "This is ridiculous!" he in a growl. "I'm telling you the truth I didn't you any-…Wait, did you guys say Hasama?"

One of the samurai then hit Ryuga in the back of the head. "That _Lord_ Hasama to you!" he boomed.

Ryuga started to growl but then stared to try and remember where he heard that name before. Before he could remember anything else a door then flew open with a young woman in the door. She was wearing a green kimono and she had some sort of headdress on. Ryuga was in awe of the woman's presence. "_Wow…" _he thought and then he realized who the woman was and her name. She was one of the people he had fought in battle bladers.

"Princess Hikaru! What are you doing here?" the lead samurai asked.

"_Huh? Princess?"_Ryuga thought and shock.

"I…Was wondering what was going on." Hikaru stammered. The samurai told her what was going on and the she looked at Ryuga. She seemed to blush but Ryuga wasn't sure.

"The boy did however tell us the direction he was going and he was right." said the lead samurai.

The emperor Hasama rubbed stroked his beard. Ryuga was waiting in anticipation. "I have made a decision." he said. "The young man will be imprisoned in the city until further notice. He will not leave the palace dungeon unless it is an order from me." Ryuga just put his head down in shock. They were about to take him away when Hikaru told them to stop.

She whispered something in her dad's ear. The emperor then told the samurai to bring him back. "You are in luck boy. My daughter has made a proposal for you." he said. Ryuga seemed to be hopeful. "In exchange for your imprisonment, you will become my daughter's loyal servant until she says otherwise." the emperor continued.

Ryuga just stood there. "_He can't be serious." _he thought "_Then again it's not as bad as being thrown in jail. No! I'm no one's servant but if I said that they would probably execute me for insulting royalty." _Ryuga sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." he said.

"It's not like you have a choice." said the emperor. He told the samurai to release Ryuga and to take him to his quarters.

"You're lucky the emperor can be a kind man. Otherwise you would be dead." whispered a black headed samurai. Ryuga just growled at him as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>The reason for Ryuga being Hikaru's servant isn't excatly what you think<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: First day on the job

**Loved typing this chapter. Please review**

* * *

><p>Ryuga and the samurai arrived at the location where he was to be staying. They then threw him into the room. "Hey!" Ryuga said.<p>

The samurai told him that he will start first thing in the morning. "We will have your working clothes for you in the morning." said the black headed samurai. "And word of advice. Since you will be Hiakru's servant, you must do everything and anything she says. _No _exceptions." He then shut the door leaving Ryuga in his room. He sighed and looked around the room. It wasn't very big though he expected nothing less. The bed was barely big enough for him but he lied down on it anyway.

"Out of all the things that I've gotten into, this has _got _to be the strangest." he said to himself. He then laughed. Ryuga was soo tired from all that walking. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

The next morning one of the samurai woke Ryuga up and gave him his clothes. "Hurry up! The Princess should not be kept waiting." he said and walked off.

Ryuga looked at his clothes and was not happy. It was basically a brownish tunic with blackish pants. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." he said blankly. He sighed and put them on. After he got dressed a samurai by the name of Obito took him to meet Hikaru. She was wearing a yellow kimono today. Ryuga realized that this Hikaru was a little different than the one from his dimension. She was older, about his age and she seemed to be calmer and she seemed kind of…pretty.

"Princess Hikaru, your servant is here." said Obito. She then asked the samurai to leave. The samurai went over to Ryuga. "If you steal anything from her, you will be sorry." Ryuga just growled at him as he walked off. Now he and the Princess were left in the room.

Ryuga wasn't sure what to do but then he remembered stories of samurai and the servants of the emperors that his grandmother told him when he was little. Even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to do what she said in order to keep him alive.

"G-Good…Morning, Princes Hikaru." Ryuga reluctantly said kneeling down on his knee and bowing.

Hikaru just smiled at him. "You too Ryuga, was it?" she said. Ryuga nodded and asked what she wanted him to do. "Well, you can go get my breakfast. Go find a girl by the name of Madoka." she said. "She'll show where everything is." Ryuga did what he was told to do.

When he found her, she looked at him for a moment. "What?" Ryuga asked in annoyance. Madoka just shook her head and told him to follow her. He knew that this wasn't the same Madoka but he couldn't help but wonder… "Hey um, Madoka? Do you know of a guy named Ginga Hagane?" he asked.

"Personally, no." she replied. "He is the young prince of the east city Koma. Why?"

Ryuga just shook his head. "Nothing. Just wondering." he said. There were soo many things different about this world. Ryuga was wondering on how he was going to fit in but more importantly, how or if was ever going to get home.

They arrived at the kitchen and Ryuga told them why he was here. "Well, well. If it isn't the bandit servant." one of the cooks laughed.

Ryuga just gave him a glare. "JUST give me her breakfast!" he said. The cook then gave it to Ryuga and left. "Can't believe I've been brought down to this." he mumbled to himself. He arrived in Hikaru's room and gave her breakfast.

"That took you longer than I thought." Hikaru said.

Ryuga just growled. "Excuse me, Princess. I had a lot of smack talked about me coming from the rest of the workforce" he said through his teeth.

Hikaru just laughed."You really do have a short temper. Come ,sit down by me." she said. Ryuga scowled and sat on a little mat beside her.

"_Why did I ever go into that stupid temple? Guess that's what I get for being too curious." _he thought. His stomach started to growl loudly. Hikaru laughed while his cheeks got a little red. "Sorry, I…didn't eat breakfast yet." Ryuga said in a little quiver. The Princess then told one of the other servants to get a small bowl of rice. The rice was freshly cooked. "Wow, uh…thanks Hikaru-I mean Princess." Ryuga said. She nodded in reply and told him to go ahead and eat.

After he did, he and Hikaru talked for a while. "Hikaru, why did you save me from the dungeon?" Ryuga asked.

"That's _Princess_ Hikaru." she said putting her sleeves across her face, possibly covering a blush. "And the reason why was because I just…had a feeling that what you said was true."

Ryuga was a little shocked. "R-Really?" he said.

"The part about you and the treasure that is." she said.

"Oh…" Ryuga said half happy. He then chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised. After all you had to be there to believe it, I guess" Both of them laughed. Ryuga sighed and smiled at Hikaru. "Thank you, Princess." he said to her.

She just gave him a warm look. "You're welcome." she finally said. She unconsciously put her hand on Ryuga's which kind of got him a little red in the face but he wasn't sure why.

Hikaru saw this and quickly pulled it back. "S-Sorry." she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." Ryuga said smiling.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, the groups of the bandits were resting in a cave. Their leader had already arrived and had heard the story.

"How long until Reiji comes back?" said Busujima.

The boss laughed not sure why to the others. Soon enough, Reiji did come back.

"Did you finish the problem?" said the boss.

Reiji nodded. "I also found something very interesting." This got the bosses attention. Reiji was smiling that sinister smile. "Why don't we pay a little visit to Sayuri city, Doji?"

* * *

><p>Uh oh Doji~ lol what did u guys think<p> 


End file.
